


Waypost

by yikesola



Series: wlw-dnp [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, oct 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe's been waiting ages for Dani to be here with her. And now the wait is over: for three days at least, Dani is here. She’s real. She’s beautiful— She’s as beautiful as the view of the city they’re admiring while the Manchester Eye rises.An au fic about first kisses and stereotypes.





	Waypost

Phoebe’s never had a day this picturesque. She’s never known they could happen outside of films, outside of perfectly paced music videos. She never would have thought she could deserve one all to herself. To herself, and to Dani, who has made it so perfect by finally being here in Manchester. 

She’s been waiting forever for Dani to be here with her; all her life, she thinks sometimes. But that can’t be, considering she’s only known that a person like Dani even existed for the last few months. Still, the wait has felt long. 

And now the wait is over: for three days at least, Dani is here. She’s real. She’s beautiful—

She’s as beautiful as the view of the city they’re admiring while the Manchester Eye rises. 

Their bellies are full from a good dinner, and the afternoon’s coffee is mixing with the evening’s cocktails in her veins to give Phoebe some bizarre form of alertness. This moment feels important. She knows it. 

And she’s proven right when she sees Dani’s hand lift out of the corner of her eye. It cups Phoebe’s chin and she feels herself being pulled in for the softest, sweetest peck of a kiss. 

It’s over too quickly; she cannot fully process it. 

Dani’s hand has moved to her cheek, and she’s pulled far enough away from Phoebe to look her in the eye. 

“Sorry,” Dani says, and Phoebe really, really hates that it’s the first word out of Dani’s mouth after kissing her. It makes a tremor of fear run along her spine. “I just… I really wanted to do that,” Dani adds. There’s something about the fervour in her voice that makes Phoebe’s stomach twist, and it’s distinctly different from the twisting that’s to be expected as the big wheel goes round. 

Phoebe buries the worry that she’ll say something stupid by saying nothing at all, just leans into Dani to kiss her again. It’s more than a peck this time— it’s a proper kiss where they’re inhaling sharply and where Phoebe’s heart flips over in a way that makes no medical sense whatsoever. 

Wait, actually… maybe it means that she’s dying. 

Hell of a way to go, she figures. If you can swing it. 

Dani’s hand moves from Phoebe’s cheek to thread into her fringe and tuck it behind her ear, so all thoughts of dying are cut off right there. 

Her own hands are in places that she considers safe— one on Dani’s shoulder, the other gripping her own knee— because she is so terrified of doing something, anything, to make Dani uncomfortable around her. 

It’s the same sort of rules she’s lived by ever since she realised that girls make her blush in a way boys simply don’t. She actively averted her eyes in changing rooms at school. She gives friendly hugs around the shoulders, in greeting and farewell and nothing more. She doesn’t compliment girl’s appearances; saying “that lipstick looks great on you” might as well be saying “I want to kiss you” and “I like that top” might as well be saying “I’ve been staring at your tits” so she just… doesn’t. She holds back. She’s used to it— it’s second nature by now. 

So to have Dani kissing her, to have Dani’s hand at her waist, to have Dani’s lips moving to her ear to whisper breathily, “God, Feebs, you’re so hot,” feels so fucking foreign to Phoebe that she almost feels drunk. 

It’s possibly the biggest sign of all that until quite recently, Dani considered herself a straight girl. That until quite recently, her guard wasn’t up in the way that Phoebe’s guard has been up for years. Still, the combination of Dani’s words and Dani’s tone and the heaviness of Dani’s breaths, does something to convince Phoebe to move her hands to cup Dani’s face and kiss her again. 

Because she spent twenty-two long years without Dani’s lips on hers and dammit, she’s gotta make up for lost time—

Dani smells sweet without smelling saccharine. It isn’t some lavender vanilla body spray or anything like that. It’s more ingrained, more innate. Phoebe had noticed it when they hugged at the train station, and in the brief moments throughout the day that her nervous energy compelled her to pull at or bite Dani. But now that they’re so close for so long, it’s flooding Phoebe’s nostrils and she’s absolutely loving it. 

It’s an earthy scent that reminds Phoebe of a quote somewhere in the back of her mind from something that she’d read years and years before: _she had an interesting, slightly sweaty smell that reminded me of those scallopy leaves of sweet fern you break off and crush between your fingers for the musk of them_. 

God, Phoebe wants to sink into it, to soak in it for ages, to have Dani wrapped around her until she smells of musky crushed sweet ferns too. 

She lets out a broken little moan at the thought, and Dani takes that opportunity to bite at Phoebe’s open lips, pulling the full bottom one between her teeth. Phoebe can taste her own cherry chapstick as Dani’s lips continue to move with hers, and she hopes this isn’t anything like that awful Katy Perry song about kissing girls for the fun of it so long as your boyfriend doesn’t mind. 

She hopes that, in this moment, the taste of cherries can be something just for them. 

Phoebe notices slowly that the wheel has begun again; that their moment perched at the top has passed. 

But they still have the rest of the rotation to live here where time is happening so slowly that Phoebe can catalogue the breaths exchanged between them and the heartbeats echoing in her ears. Once they reach the ground, time will start going at a normal pace again. 

They’ll stand far enough apart from one another to see each other’s eyes again. They’ll blush and maybe let out nervous laughter, and they’ll make their way to the bus stop to Rawtenstall. And Phoebe will be tempted to hold Dani’s hand on the bus ride home, but she’s sure despite that temptation that she won’t actually have the nerve. 

They’ll have to talk about this. About what it means. 

Phoebe fits a fair number of queer stereotypes, for better or worse. She can never sit properly in a chair. She owns more flannel than the lovechild of a cowboy and a lumberjack. She hasn’t bothered to shave her legs or underarms in years. Hayley Williams was the style icon for every one of her Myspace photos. Her father, for some ungodly reason, bought her a cordless hammer drill last month. Her _Buffy_ obsession. She’s legally allowed to drive, but very much cannot drive. Miss Honey was an unmistakable step in her gay awakening. She gave herself her own awful haircuts through all of uni. Plenty of others…

She usually doesn't actually give a shit how many stereotypes she fills. But right now she’s definitely filling the clueless lesbian stereotype— Dani just kissed her, they’re literally making out, and her brain has the audacity to say “What are we? What does this _mean_?”

She knows what she wants it to mean. She knows because of how her head is swimming and every passing second is blobbing like a lava lamp. She knows because no one has ever made her feel the way Dani does: feel this nervous and feel this known and feel her heart actually flip when she kisses her. 

She knows what she’s too afraid to ask for, either because it feels unearned or because she can’t yet believe that Dani could actually want the same. 

But maybe it’s just the shock talking. Maybe once she gets the chance to breathe fresh air, as much as she’s loving breathing in nothing but _Dani, Dani, Dani_ , it’ll make perfect sense what all of this means. What their months of interactions have been leading to. What Dani taking that brave plunge only a few minutes ago meant. 

She still wants to talk about it. She still wants everything to be perfectly clear. But as they approach the ground and Dani pulls away with a smile and her dimples on display, Phoebe thinks it’ll be a talk that she doesn’t have to be so afraid of. 

“You’re a good kisser, Phoebe Lester,” Dani says with her rosy patch so red that Phoebe can see it even in the dim light. 

“Thanks,” she manages to say through her own smile, though her voice feels too small. She clears her throat. “You’re not so bad yourself, Howell.” 

“No?” 

“Four out of five stars on the official rating.” 

Dani tries to look offended but her smile never really fades. “Why only four?” 

Phoebe pulls her closer for one more peck as the wheel slows to a stop, then steps back before the doors open. “Well, it had to end.” 

“You’re giving me an automatic deduction because of something I couldn’t control? How is that fair?” 

They both laugh, their shoulders bumping against the other as they walk towards the bus stop and their hands dangling between them though neither has reached to thread their fingers together. “Life isn’t fair, Dani. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” 

Dani fakes a gagging sound. “Offering me a _Princess Bride_ reference isn’t good enough to make up for the flaws in your rating system. I demand full stars!” 

Phoebe can’t help that her next move is a little reckless, a little braver than she’s used to— she grabs Dani’s hand and threads their fingers then brings them up to give a sweet little kiss on Dani’s dry knuckles. “As you wish,” she says with a cheeky grin. Dani’s laugh as she shoves Phoebe sinks into her bones. Their bus’s breaks squeal as it stops at a light about a block away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/183952293549/waypost) !


End file.
